In the field of watchmaking watches are made, the dial of which is decorated with stones or gems having various shapes, colour and optical characteristics (clarity, light refraction capability, etc.).
Such gems are generally fixed to the dial through the known setting methods that are used for jewels, like rings, bracelets, necklaces, etc., i.e. fixedly attaching the gem to the seat in which it is housed (setting) through glues or suitable retention elements (griffes) that hold it in the setting in a substantially irreversible manner.
For this reason, removal of the gem from the setting (so as to be replaced or for other reasons related to maintenance of the watch dial) can be very difficult indeed due to the type of fastening means used.
These fastening systems, moreover, in addition to being delicate, complex and laborious to be made and requiring a large number of components (in the case wherein griffes or similar retention elements are used), do not ensure that the gem is securely fastened, because the glues can deteriorate and become less effective and the retention elements can become damaged, for example due to welding defects or in case of bumps.